The Oracle Chronicles
by Charisma Inglarion
Summary: The X-man Oracle has awaken from a long sleep, she has one mission only, to find her dearest Pyro, her dearest John Aldryce


Disclaimer: All these characters, aside from Charisma/ Oracle herself are characters made by the creators of X-men at marvel comics. And are being used without direct permission. The name Oracle is being used here for a new and authentic character, and without the permission of Marvel.

Setting: This story takes place sometime after the movie X2 left off… but before the phoenix saga.

Note: Oracle was still in a coma during the X-men's mission to Alkali Lake in the second movie. Therefore, she has NO IDEA that Pyro escaped from the compound with Mystique and Magneto.

The Oracle Chronicles

By Charisma Inglarion

**Chapter 1:The Beginning of Madness**

As I lay there in a comatose state, I began to dream. And slowly those dreams became the memories of what has been, and at times it seemed slight glimpse of what is to come. I saw the force that had struck me down. I saw Bobby rushing over to me. I saw my dearest Johnny, my flame, my paramour, my love. I saw him laughing… and thought that he was really there. But then I looked into his eyes. They were no longer bright blue sapphires with the slightest hint of gold near the center…they were FRIGHTENING eyes blacker than the inside of a tomb. What had become of my Johnny? And then it came back to me, I was not awake. I still had much to do and there was some incomprehensible feeling that I MUST wake up. So I slowly but surely began to stir. My mind was fully conscious but my body needed time to throw itself back into wakefulness.

I sat up stark straight. I found myself looking into eyes that were dark red like a smoldering flame. I gazed around blankly and then frowned, staring at this stranger who had not come to me in the dreams I had. This stranger seemed threatening. I had a feeling that perhaps Magneto had captured me in my incapacitated state. Fear welled up within me and I let my psychic powers rise up through me, forcing the man with eyes like smoldering flame onto the ceiling and there he stayed purely by the force of my power.  
"Where is my Johnny?" I screamed at the man I thought to be my captor, pinning him more to the ceiling, just by pointing my eyes more sharply on him, "Where is Pyro? Where is he you testicle sucking red eyed asshole?"  
The man with the smoldering eyes locked onto mine with a look of fear. I was choking him just by holding my glance on him, his breath sputtered and he replied with a rich Cajun accent, "I don' know who you talkin' about, mon cheri petite! I know of nobody named John round here!"

"LIAR!" I yelled, my anger fueling my power and squashing him up against the ceiling with all the strength of my invisible arm on his neck, "Tell me where he is? NOW!"  
The man's ember-like eyes, flared up like living flame as he struggled to get free of my invisible grip. I grinned my most vicious grin and wrenched him harder saying, "If you won't give me the information I need, then, you DIE!"  
_STOP_, a familiar telepathic voice yelled at me.  
I ignored the voice, wanting take out all my vengeance on this man who withheld valuable information from me. I needed to know where they were keeping my love. I felt a force coming against me to loosen my grip. This telekinetic force was strong, it almost threw of my grip. But my anger withstood this sudden test to my powers. I could feel the force of his mind depleting ember-eyes would die within moments.

_Charisma McRowan! This is the Professor! Put Gambit down! He means you no harm at all! We had him watch over you while you've been in your lulled state. So place let your caregiver go!_ Xavier thought spoke in his soft yet firm way that made me realize what I was doing.  
I let go with my mind and focused my eyes on the Professor and asked aloud softly, my voice almost cracking, "Where is John? I could sense him here before, but now when I wake, all I see is this stranger..."

My eyes drifted to ember-eyes and I touched his consciousness lightly and spoke mt thoughts to him, Mon Dieu! I am so sorry Monsieur Remy! If I would have known that you cared for me, while I was, incapacitated if you will… Merci bucu for your kindness; Can you forgive me?

I saw this man whose mind I had touched for his real name and true intentions, give me a rakish smile and say, "A simple misunderstanding, mon cheri. All is forgiven."  
I felt Monsieur Remy, or Gambit if you will, take my hand into his lightly and kiss it. I gave him a faint smile, although my heart belonged to John, he made me feel comfortable and warm. I looked into his eyes that blazed like fire now that he was looking at me in a sweet way. The eyes drew me in and I smiled wider at him saying, "Again, I am sorry Monsieur.."

"It be just Gambit, mon cheri," Remy replied with a wide smile, "And you cheri? Who are you?"

"Oracle," Charisma replied her face dropping back into a serious expression, "only Oracle."

I saw him nod respectfully and turn away to the Professor asking, "Now what do we do with mon cheri petit?"

Before the professor was able to answer Cyclops butt in with his one track mind, "We should have Oracle accompany us on our mission. Her powers would be a great aid to our cause."

Though I was still in a haze from my deep sleep, I was not so groggy to accept Cyclops' suggestion of manipulating me and my powers so that HE can get what he wants. It was always this way with Scott, all about the mission never about the person. I don't know how Jean is able to stand him. I have just woken up and already he's trying to shove me into something without my consent… like usual. Needless to say I was fuming and I exploded in rage.  
"I will not be your spy!" I yelled in wrath, "I am my own master and I answer to no one! How dare you think that you can manipulate me! If you won't answer my questions, then I'm leaving. I'm going to find Johnny. I know that he's not here! I checked already."

"But Oracle he w…" Professor Xavier tried to say, but I cut him off quick.

"I know he's been captured! I can sense that! Now if you'll _excuse_ me I'm leaving!" I snapped at him.

I got up from the bed and ran out into the courtyard, I could hear the others following me but I'm pretty damn quick so there's know way they would get to me in time. I prodded around with my telepathy and found the switch for the Blackbird. The floor over the basketball court parted and I climbed down into it and summoned the door to the cockpit to open. I was on my own mission; A mission to find my Pyro, my dearest John Aldryce.


End file.
